Kamikakushi
Kamikakushi is a RPG Maker horror exploration game created by TobiObito4ever. Synopsis It all started in the summer of 1948. What started as a cruel prank by her classmates quickly turned into a nightmare for 14-year-old miko in training Yasu Kaminaga. Just when all hope seems lost, she meets a strange smiling man named Shin who claims he's the god of the shrine. However, danger lurks around every corner of the shrine. There is a reason it was left to the elements due to the numerous youkai who took up residence there... Will Yasu learn the secrets of the shrine and avoid a gruesome fate or will the truth die along with her? Characters Yasu Kaminaga A meek and cowardly girl who comes from a long line of shrine maidens. Because of this, she's knowledgeable about paranormal stuff. Despite this, she's cowardly and prone to tears, which makes her the bullying target of her classmates Yamazawa and Ueno. After being locked in the shrine, she meets a mysterious youkai named Shin, who claims to be the god of the shrine. She also encounters an eyeless monster who tries to attack her. Eventually as she wanders deep within the shrine, she finds out about a god who was friends with a kumiho and they had a fallout when the god found out the kumiho killed and ate people. Turns out the god was the eyeless monster and Shin was the evil kumiho all along. After finding the truth, Shin stops pretending to be a good person and tries to kill her. Yasu and her friends are saved by Hisame (the eyeless monster), but he accidentally curses her because of his power incontinence. The True Ending and the Bonus Room show that she eventually became a shrine maiden, like her grandmother and mother before her. She had a son named Senya and died while she was still in his adulthood. Shin A mysterious youkai who claims to be the god of the abandoned shrine and has a soft spot for Yasu. He's constantly seen with a smug smile and Yasu looks up to him initially. As Yasu begins to uncover the secrets of the shrine, she finds out about how the god of the shrine met a kumiho and let him live with him, until the god found out the kumiho murdered and ate people and they had a fallout. Turns out the god was Hisame (the eyeless monster that was chasing her earlier) while the kumiho was Shin and his real name is Jae-Hyeong Mae. After Yasu finds the truth, Shin stops pretending to be a good person and tries to kill Yasu and her friends. She's saved by Hisame, but he accidentally curses her because of his power incontinence. The endings and Bonus Room reveal he fell in love with Hisame when they met, but felt betrayed when Hisame called him out for his murders, since apparently Shin was so evil he didn't realize he was doing something bad. Ueno and Yamazawa A pair of kids that like bullying Yasu. They're the reason the story began after they force Yasu into the abandoned Kaminaga Shrine. Ueno is smug and overconfident while Yamazawa is bratty and loud. After they realize that Yasu hasn't come out of the shrine for minutes, they realize they did something bad. Depending on the ending, they'll either pay for their action or be forced to help Yasu with the mess they started. Hisame An eyeless monster that chases after Yasu when she enters the abandoned Kaminaga Shrine. Turns out he's actually the god of the shrine, having been betrayed and mutilated by Shin. He has power over curses, but has power incontinence and curses people by accident. Depending on the ending, he will help Yasu, but will end up connected to her in order to do so. The diaries and Bonus Room reveal his wife died during childbirth and he sent his baby daughter to live with someone else. He later befriended Shin (in reality a kumiho named Jae-Hyeong Mae) were friends and Hisame let him stay at the shrine. However, Hisame found out that Jae-Hyeong Mae murdered and ate people and he confronted him about it. The kumiho (who did not understand he was doing something bad) saw it as an horribly act of betrayal and they had a fallout, with Hisame being tortured and mutilated and in constant horrible pain for years. Endings 'Bad Ending: "Cowards Die Many Times"' If Yasu is captured by Shin during the chase scenes, she loses consciousness and finds herself in a bloody room. Shin mocks her for her cowardice and naivety and proceeds to torture her. It's revealed he ate Ueno and Yamazawa and brutally murdered Hisame, his dismembered corpse in a bucket for Yasu to see. 'Normal Ending: "What I Wished For"' If Yasu manages to get away from Shin and doesn't give Hisame her hair, she coldly brushes Hisame as she says that she's sick of the shrine and everyone using her. She then leaves the shrine, ignoring Hisame's cries and pleas. Yasu manages to return home, but finds out Ueno and Yamazawa died on mystrerious circumstances, as they were cursed by Hisame. She continues to have nightmares about him for years. Years later, Yasu is an adult waiting for her son to return from school. Instead, Hisame appears to her once again. He says that he deserved what happened to her and disappears as Yasu apologizes over and over. Meanwhile, Shin poses as a young boy in order to lure a couple of lost children to the shrine, continuing his evil deeds. 'True Ending: "Kamikakushi"' If Yasu manages to get away from Shin and gives Hisame her hair, he lets her go. She wakes up outside the shrine in front of a worried Yamazawa and Ueno. Yasu tries to explain them what happened, but finds out she've lost her voice somehow. Sensing that Shin is still ought to get her, she and the two boys run for their life until they reach the Kaminaga Shrine. Back at home, her grandmother explains that Yasu was cursed by Hisame. She regains her voice, but she must do purification rituals in order to alleviate the curse inside her. That night, Hisame appears to her, apologizing for cursing her, since even though he's a curse god, he can't control his own power and curses people by accident, Yasu being one of them. She accepts his apology, reassuring that they're family. Meanwhile, Shin keeps luring and killing people who come across the abandoned shrine, continuing his evil deeds. Years later, Yasu's adult son Senya finds a letter from Yasu (who is deceased in the present) about her experience at the abandoned shrine. She also tells him that Hisame is still around, continuing to look after Senya. Trivia * It's loosely based on the horror story "A Sick God". *The true ending acts as a sequel hook for TobiObito4ever's next project. Category:Horror Category:Finished Projects Category:Released in 2018 Category:Western Games Category:Mystery Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace)